Shades of Insanity
by Son of oblivion
Summary: Percy, the name of a true king. Percy's a mistake in the eyes of the other, but that all changes when he meets the other outcast. The six of them, Five are minor god and goddess, the other's a major god, but together can they over come those who oppose them or will they stay in the shadows. This is the formation of the Six Faces of Terror, the first book in the shades of sires.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I made a mistake falling in love with Hades. Do I regret it? No. but it has brought a burden on to my unborn son, a Major god of two pantheons. A son of the Greek god Hades, god of the underworld, riches, wealth, and Metal, and the Japanese minor goddess of Children, Mortals, and Hero's. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Sally Jackson Japanese minor goddess of Children, Mortals, and Hero's, and I'm carrying the future king of the Olympus and the Great city.

Let me explain this, before a new god is given its immortality it has to prove its worth. I was supposed to spend two years in the mortal releim just like my twin sister, but I spent four years down there. Though my older brother spent five years down there, the fourth longest time. My mother being the third longest with a grand total of 9 years down there alone. My grandfather is in second with a total 24 years on earth alone. My father spent at least 60 years down there, just so he could beat his grandfather in something. You see my family is an old but powerful family; my grandfather's age is a myth. He won't tell anyone. But it said that he taught man how to wield weapons and fight. If you haven't guessed yet my grandfather is the god of battle and tactics. My Grandmother, the goddess of forging and lava, is said to be as old as my grandfather. My mother is not much younger than my grandma and grandpa; she's the goddess of the hearth, home, and family.

My father is about 100 or two yrs. younger than my mother, he's said to be one of the darker gods, but I don't believe them. He's the god of Darkness, the undead, and dark energy, to me he's just a misunderstood god. If you can't tell, I'm a daddy's girl. My older brother is the god of Evil and hated, I don't like him. My twin sister is the goddess of Monster, anger and revenge, I don't like her ether. I am the second minor goddess in my family, that's makes me an outcast, just like my father. We live in what is call the great city. I live with my other brother, the minor god of foresight and prophecy's.

"Sally!" My brother yelled.

"Sorry Eirvc, I was thinking about something."

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you were thinking about my grandson." My father asked as he walked through the door. "Or how in the world he's going to become the king of two pantheons?"

"I was thinking about Percy."

"So, my little nephew names is Percy?" My brother asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"So, do you think he's going to take after you or his father?" My father asked.

"I'm hoping he would take after his grandfather."

"Why?"

"Well I want him to be able to fight but knows when to not to."

"And you want him to be nothing like his grandmother?"

"I haven't told her when he's real due date, but I did give a false one." My brother replied to father's unasked question. Making me look down to my overgrown belly.

"What date did you tell her he was due?" Father asked.

"She thinks he's due on the 25th of next month." My brother replied to fathers' question.

"Well I can't wait till I can hold him."

"That and you want him to stop kicking you." My brother replied.

"If I could walk right now I'd be kicking you ass, little bro."

"But I'm the older on sis." My brother whined.

"By age, yes. But by maturity, brains, and overall, I'm the older one. Plus I don't whine all the time."

"I do not whine." My brother replied.

"While this is amusing to watch, Jimmy is here." Said father, trying to get my brother to shut up for once.

"How are you doing to today miss-mother-to-be." Jimmy said as he walked through the door.

"Shut up." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Well let's see how the newest Jackson is doing, shall we?" I blushed at that, I'm the only one who wanted a last name.

"How is he?" I asked Jimmy, he hasn't said much since he placed the thing that checks you heart rate. Jimmy raised one eyebrow at something.

"Well, that's a first." Jimmy replied with a look of awe on his face.

"What's got you in awe, Jim?" My Father asked.

"Oh, Percy here is do fine, it what he's doing that's got me in awe." Jimmy replied.

"And that might be what?" My brother asked.

"He's using a power at the monument." Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked Jimmy

"It's like he's looking for something or someone." Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean?" My father asked.

"Now that I'm not touching Sally here, the feeling is gone." Jimmy replied before going on. "It felt like he was trying to find out who I was." Jimmy stop to look at me "Or if I was a threat to his mother, but the one thing I do know is that he's going to be a mommy's boy."

"What do you mean a threat to his mother?" My father asked

"I've noticed that every time I touch sally I get a feeling of I'm being studied." Jimmy stop to look at my stomach before going on. "And every time I go for one of my tools the feeling changes to that of a feeling of danger."

"Is that it?" my brother asked, I noticed one of his eyes was pure white. Meaning he was seeing something happening in the future but also seeing what was going on in the present.

"It's not the kind of danger that means you're going to be attacked, no, it's that of 'one wrong move and your dead'. I think the boy will do anything to protect it mother, even if it means doing the impossible."

"What do you mean by that Jimmy?" My father asked.

"I can already tell you four of the Domains." Jimmy replied.

"What are they?" I asked.

Jimmy took in a deep breath. "From what I can tell, the boy has many domains, the four I can feel is that of the dead, darkness, hope, and fear. Those are the one I can feel at th-" Jimmy drop to one knee holding his head in his hands as if he were in pain.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" My Father asked seeing that my brother was stuck seeing some part of the future.

"It's the Child, I can't break free of it grasp." Jimmy replied though his teeth.

"What do you mean? Jimmy!" My father yelled.

"The child's altitude went from that of studying to that of anger that I was trying to sense it and a sense, no that of a need to protect it mother from me." Jimmy cried out in pain.

"Percy, you need to stop hurting Jimmy, he was only tried to make sure you were feeling well and help me out with some of the pain I've been feeling. Plz, stop hurting him, he's a friend to me." I told Percy; trying to get him to stop. Jimmy who looked to be on the verge of passing out gasped as his eyes shot open, from the way his body reacted, I would have guessed he was get a boost of power.

"What... did you tell... the boy... Sally?" Jimmy gasped out.

"I just asked him to stop and said that you were only trying to make sure he was feeling well and help me out with some of the pain I've been feeling, oh!" I told Jimmy been gasping out at the feeling of relief and no pain.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked in worry.

"If the sudden relief of pain is anything to go by then nothing wrong." I replied before yawning.

"Tried already Sally, you've done noth-Oww." My brother cried out in pain, while I yawned again.

"By the Creator, the boy seemed to have drawn power from sally to apparently relive her of the pain, stop putting me in pain, and do something to Eirvc. I'm guessing sally's tried because he's tried." I could barely hear Jimmy anymore.

"Goodnight Percy." I felt a sense of happiness surge though me before I fell victim to the power of the sleep goddess.

**AN: This was not as much of a challenge as I Thought it would be. I'm not looking forward to the next chapter. Well next chapter will be the first three of the children that will make up the band of misfits and Percy's family. Before any of you say that I made Percy overpowered, well I didn't. His enemies are eons older then him, much more Xp then him.**


	2. characters of this story, so far

Characters in the story

Japanese

Perseus Jackson, Son of the _Greek _god Hades and the Japanese Minor god Sally Jackson, twin brother of Nick Jackson. Major god of Battle, Hunting, Combat Foresight, The Dead, Darkness, Metals, Hearth, Hope, Home, Family, Wisdom, The Fāsuto Elements, Fear, and Loyalty

Nick Jackson, Son of the _Greek _god Hades and the Japanese Minor god Sally Jackson, twin brother of Perseus Jackson. Major god of Life, The Elements, Light, Battle, Hate, happiness, Revolution, and Insanity.

Sally Jackson, Daughter of James and Eliaza, Minor goddess of Mortals, heroes, and Children.

Jimmuel, Son of the king and heir to the throne. Major god of Power, Combat, Light, knowledge, and tactics.

Eirvc, Son of James and Eliaza. Minor god of Foresight and prophecy.

Jimmy, Son of James and Eliaza. Minor god of Healing.

James, Father and Mother are unknown. The god of The Undead, Darkness, and Dark Energy.

Eliaza, Daughter of Sol and Fol. The goddess of the hearth, home, and family.

Sol, Father and Mother are unknown. The god of battle and tactics.

Fol, Father and Mother are unknown. The goddess of forging and lava.

Bob, Son of Elac and Jeuit. Minor god of Drama and theatrics

Tim, Son of Johnny and Ally, twin brother of Teraa. Minor god of Terror.

Teraa, Daughter of Johnny and Ally, twin sister of Tim. Minor goddess of Fear.

Sophie, Daughter of Gerry and Linda, twin sister of Shadow. Minor goddess of Death and Love.

Shadow, Son of Gerry and Linda, twin brother of Sophie. Minor god of shadows and Illusions.

Sam, god of Warfare.

Greek characters

Hades, god of the underworld, metals, and riches.

Hestia, goddess of Home, the Hearth, and fertility.

Bia, goddess of Force.

Enyo, goddess of War.

**An: Hi, so sorry this isn't a chapter, but it will help both me and you later on in the story(I may add a few more as the story goes on). I should have the next chapter done and posted before the day is over. Review, comment, give me your thoughts on what I should add to the story. The lack of reviews is what gets you less chapters, review more and you'll **


	3. The future part 1

The future part 1

Eirvc's vision from chapter One

Percy's Pov

I finally managed to sneak away from my home, I mean, way do I need to be locked away when the other kids are all playing. Anyways I'm currently watching a group of teens, or at least they look to be teens to me, pick on a smaller group of kids. I could see that they were a very close group.

"Hey minor's, shouldn't you be kneeling to me and giving me everything you have." The largest teen demanded.

"We'll do no such thing Jimmuel!" One of the girls yelled.

"You'll do as I say!" Jimmuel yelled at her before he backhanded her. "I am heir to the throne!"

"I don't care if you're the king himself; you have no right to hit a girl Jakkasu*!" I yelled as I walk out of the shadows, still using the gammier spell to hide my true look.

"Stay out of this, Minor." Jimmuel replied.

"You need to stop picking on minor gods."

"I said stay out of this and I my just forget about you."

"You need to start picking on someone of you own size."

"When I see a Major god, then I'll leave the minor gods alone so I can kill that god."

"Well then, it's you luckily day, cuz I know of one."

"Well where is he then?"

"You need to boast you domains first."

"Fine, I am Jimmuel, son of the king, heir to the throne. Major god of Power, Combat, Light, knowledge, and tactics."

"Very well, I am Perseus Jackson, son of the _Greek _god Hades, god of the underworld, wealth, and riches, and the Japanese Minor god Sally Jackson, Minor god of heroes, mortals, and children. I am the Major god of Battle, Combat Foresight, The Dead, Darkness, Metals, Hearth, Hope, Home, Family, Wisdom, The Fāsuto** Elements, Fear, and Loyalty."

"That's Impossible; no one can have that many domains and still look human."

"I swear there my domains on the creator. Oh, I don't look human, I'm just using gammier at the moment." I snapped my fingers. "There, is that better?" I asked as my appearance went from a normal boy to my true look. I stood at five seven (I'm 7 by the way), my hair was blacker then the blackest black with a Tamashī hi*** that waved in and out of my hair. My skin was a see though light grey, my muscles were pure darkness that never seemed to stop moving. Where my blood veins should have been was white hot lava (you see, I don't have blood going through my veins, I have white hot lava), instead of bones, I have Dākusuraibā****. My eyes were blood red and I don't mean that by the color. No, my eyes were made of pure blood that never stopped swirling. My teeth were pointed and razor sharp, they were made of Dākusuraibā, just like my bones were.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked, just before my forked tongue side out of my mouth.

"What the Jigoku***** are you?!" Another teen yelled/asked. But before I could reply, three of the teens turned around and ran for the lives. Plus I could both taste (one of the main down sides of being me) and smell the piss of the teens that had soiled themselves.

"I'm you worst nightmare." I replied in the most demonic tone I could muster. That sent four more of them run for their lives. Wimps. Only three left.

"Well, I don't care who you are, you're still a wimp in m-" Jimmuel started only to stop and let out the most girlerest scream ever as a skeleton hand grabbed his leg.

(The image burred and changed)

"Hello Brother." A figure said.

"Nick, I can't believe that had actually work." Perseus replied.

"Yes, well it went all according to plain."

"Nick, what do you mean?"

"It means that this went just as I planned. I've been stuck inside your head for the past 15 yrs. Who do you think gave you the headaches, the ideas, the pain. It's been me all along, I've been the one who been slowly driving you insane, and now I shall Finish you off, just like I will do to you friends."

"Not if I have a say brother." Perseus replied before he had to dodge to the left as a sword tried to take his head off.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I was rushed. Part 2 will be up soon.**


End file.
